


An Unique Kinda Corporate Banker

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Just written for fun, Random Song, Song - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A buisness woman thinks back to the bad boys of her youth.





	An Unique Kinda Corporate Banker

She gets on with life as a corporate banker,  
She's an unique kinda gal.  
She likes practising guitar on Sundays,  
She likes watching films in the week.  
She likes to contemplate gentlemen.  
But when she starts to daydream,  
Her mind turns straight to bad boys.

***

Shala la la la la la!

***

_Does she love bad boys more than gentlemen?  
Does she love bad boys more than gentlemen?_

***

She likes to use words like 'freak,'  
She likes to use words like 'jiggle.'  
She likes to use words about gentlemen.  
But when she stops her talking,  
Her mind turns straight to bad boys.

***

Shala la la la la la!

***

_Does she love bad boys more than gentlemen?  
Does she love bad boys more than gentlemen?_

_***_

  
She likes to hang out with Becky,  
She likes to kick back with Kate,  
But when left alone,  
Her mind turns straight to bad boys.

_***_

_Shala la la la la la!_

_***_

_Does she love bad boys more than gentlemen?_  
Does she love bad boys more than gentlemen?

_***_

_She's not too fond of getting sun burnt,_  
She really hates smelly rubbish,  
But she just thinks back to bad boys,  
And she's happy once again.

_***_

_Shala la la la la la!_


End file.
